


Muscles and admittance

by jest_voyage



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora is kinky and I live by that, Adora literally fucks She-ra, Aftercare, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Catra is there too, Consent All Around, F/F, Fingerfucking, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Other, Shameless Smut, Vouyerism, buckle up I’m really doing this, post s5 I suppose, pry switch Catra out of my cold dead hands, this is self cest y’all, wet dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:06:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24484795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jest_voyage/pseuds/jest_voyage
Summary: Adora's been having some interesting dreams about herself. Bordering on concerning, even.Luckily her girlfriend is there to help sort them out.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 152





	Muscles and admittance

She's laying on her back in her cot when her eyes open with some difficulty, sheets scattered messily around her groggy form. Adora peeks up at the ceiling with a heavy sigh— sun streaming through the blinds to incite her to push herself out of bed. Bright moon was always blazing in white light, especially in the summer when the sun was out far earlier than she'd wish to awaken. Her bones were sore and heavy, a common occurrence come her late night expeditions.

It's probably late morning by now, what with the chirps of birds dying down and a general lack of voices in the hall. She wonders if she's missed breakfast yet again as she rubs her eyes lazily.

Her bedroom is dim save the light peering from the corner. As her steel orbs glide across the fuzzy image of her room, she's confronted by a peculiar sight. A vast shadow of a figure is plastered on the opposite wall, cast by a haze of black and nearly impossible to see. Eyes widening, she scrambles up and off the bed into a proper fighting stance, ready to transform at a moment's notice. Who could possibly be standing in her _room_ —

Before she can manage any semblance of explanation, the figure moves into the streaming light of the window. Adora gasps at the sight of the woman before her: body glinting in bronze armor, rippling muscles and platinum blonde hair running down her shoulders in waves. Her pulse pounded in her ears so loudly she was sure this wasn't real. Whole body keen on short circuiting as she quickly realizes that it's She-ra, her alter ego, that stands before her.

She blinks once. Twice. Tongue feigning lead as she wonders if this is some sort of hallucination. Regardless it's strangely enticing, seeing a side of herself she hardly got a glance at in a mirror. She almost has an impulse to reach out and touch the figure— perhaps to see if she was actually real, or a mere ghostly illusion that chased after her nightmares. Their eyes are locked together and neither dare move, so many questions racing through Adora's head in an insatiable loop.

"Good, you're up," her own voice echoes toward her casually, a smirk tugging at She-ra's plump mouth. She says it as if there was underlying intent in those words. Adora is at a loss as the warrior glides toward her, rather elegantly despite her broad and rugged figure.

"W-what's going o—" she's cut off as her other form lunges toward her, quickly capturing her mouth against her own and claiming the words forever. _Holy. Fuck._ Her hands are gripping the neckline of Shera's shirt like a madman, finding an anchor in the midst of her confusion. Only a few seconds in and the kiss far surpassed chaste as large hands rise to cup the side of her face, fingertips buried in her blonde locks to keep her still. Heat claims Adora's face like a lighter as realizes she's kissing _herself_. Eyes wide, Adora gasps as her alter ego chomps down on her bottom lip to gain full entrance to her mouth, where little resistance occurs due to her immobilized state. Her tongue runs along her teeth and claims every inch of her cavern. Thoughts running a mile a minute, Adora tries and fails to gain her bearings. What the _fuck_ was happening? Well, she really couldn't say. Nor could she explain how her body stiffened and simply took it, as if physically unable to pull away.

"Mm... Adora..." she felt her own voice mumble into her mouth, quickly burying their head into her smaller shoulder. Featherlight touches cascade along her arms as their strong hands move from her elbows to her sides. Fingernails drag along her ribcage, slow and torturous. She's pressed flush against She-ra now— er, _herself_ , breaths escaping in wild pants and cries. "So soft. So pretty..." the words invade the shell of her ear and her body goes slack in confusion as well as excitement. It was nothing short of addicting, being held by She-ra. It was comprised of strong arms and heavy bones that normally belonged to her own body when transforming— but _this_ , being on the other end of it— was definitely something.

Embarrassment claims her every movement as she tries to analyze the situation. The figure standing before her, large body wrapped around hers, withheld every feature of her own. The same eyes she'd stared back at in the mirror, the same curve of her jaw she'd grown into with age.. the familiar soft yet commanding demeanor she carried with her. Her other half was holding her, now, _touching_ her in a way that far surpassed innocent. How it was possible— she wasn't sure. But her throat goes tight at the implications alone.

She-ra's hands slip under her shirt and begin to roam her chest now, a sly grin forming at Adora's reluctance to sleep in a bra. Almost as if she already knew her every move— every habit. One cups the side of her left breast, hands palming it carefully while the other pinches her hardened bud. "Even softer here," she narrates with a chuckle. Adora's arousal is embarrassingly obvious and she cannot find it in herself to be ashamed as she leans toward the hard touch.

She's moving her own hands across She-ra's body now— hesitantly, as it forbidden. She felt (her own) nimble muscles between her fingers, tracing every little detail with care and awe. Mapping out her incredible body with splayed palms and hums of contentment. Shera only chuckles at her smaller form's clear fascination, bringing her mouth to Adora's once more.

She-ra was an expert kisser, such soft and careful movements that had Adora growing impossibly hot and restless. Her eyes are closed and concentrated as if this is a tense mission which could not be failed. Somehow, Adora sees a shard of herself in this behavior and cannot help the moan that follows suit.

She'd never really thought about She-ra this way, (because she was well, _her_ ) but gods was she gorgeous. Adora knew she was strong— she'd trained mercilessly for years to attain the body she had carved out for herself, but Shera was certainly on another level. Seeing it from an outside perspective was certainly doing things to her. Shera was so powerful in everything she did, every simple gaze that she offered. And simply being with her— _kissing_ her— it made her feel terribly small, in a good way. A very good way.

Pulling away from Adora's mouth with a pop, She-ra quickly repositions herself, watching Adora take in her every move with hungry, eager eyes. She leaves one last wet kiss on her pulse point and incites the most delicious whine from Adora.

"Why don't you strip for me, little one.." Shera suggests it like a song, and Adora simply cannot refuse the lust hanging in her voice. She fumbles with her shirt, pulling it over her head and reaching for her zipper when Shera steps forward and stops her. Her hand finds the small of her back and rubs small circles, licking her lips.

Shera quickly changes the terms of her command. "Let me," her hand covers Adora's with her own, much larger one. It drags her zipper down so terribly slow, and Adora can only whimper in impatience.

She drags her pants to her ankles with an impossible amount of grace despite the awkward action. Once her pants are a thing of the past, ( _again_ , Adora thrives commando) She-ra shoves Adora to her back on the bed, slowly crawling up her buzzing form with a grin.

She's straddling her now, hands pinning Adora's wrists at her side and the blonde can only gaze at the sight before her. As if She-ra's smug gaze is plagued with an arrogant message, _you didn't even know you wanted this._ Sex with herself? Certainly not.

She hadn't before, no. But she certainly knew now.

She's moves her head lower now, and Adora grows embarassed as she realizes what's about to happen. With a kiss to her pubic bone, Shera nuzzles herself into Adora's thigh and drags her tongue along it, carving out her every muscled line. There's a shudder that passes through Adora, squirming in equal excitement and nervousness beneath her. Adora nearly has half a mind to beg but the words don't form. Not wanting to keep her waiting, the warrior brings two fingers to the blonde's core. She takes a moment to slowly guide them through the embarrassing amount of wetness, gathering it in a steady motion. It's only when the tip of her finger presses against Adora's clit that the blonde cries out; gripping hard onto She-ra's strong shoulders for a feeling she'd never before explored.

"Stay still," She-ra commands, but obviously doesn't trust her to do so as a strong arm wraps around the back of Adora's neck and pushes her into her shoulder. She's holding her close, now, licking up the shell of her ear as a fingertip teases the blonde's aching entrance. Adora is unable to move in this moment but somehow her complete lack of control only further heightens her excitement with what was to come. Shera grins against the skin of Adora's neck before plunging two fingers inside of the smaller girl.

She-ra's fingers are _massive_ — and apparently, everything she's ever wanted. She begins a steady pace and the digits slip in and out almost too easily despite the abrupt stretch that accompanied them. Adora's dripping essence surely helped with the task. Her head falls back with every quick thrust, mouth hanging open in pleasure. Gone was the semblance that this wasn't physically possible— all she wanted was to chase that high, one that had been building ever since the She-ra's lips had met her own.

The room is plagued with vulgar noises, the slapping of skin against skin from every pulse of the warrior's fingers. She's not going to last long now, not with the way She-ra's arms nearly crush her into that muscled shoulder, the way those digits seem to know her every weak spot. Returning with more and more force each time as if a lack of stamina didn't exist amongst the warrior.

Adora can feel her body convulse as—-

" _Adora_?" Suddenly, a voice is ripping through her haze, dragging her away from her fantasy and back into reality. Adora shoots out of her bed in a cold sweat, blinking madly as her hands find the sheets below her and grip tightly. She realizes now that a figure is curled up beside her, an eyebrow raised in confusion. Catra is peeking at her, now, as Adora slowly unwraps her legs from her girlfriend's figure.

" _Sorry_!" The words tumble out on impulse and Adora is suddenly apologetic for waking up her girlfriend, face still flushed, "just a um.. j-just a dream.." Truth was it was far from 'just,' the events of what happened still fuzzing in her confused brain. How close she had been— how it hadn't even been real.

The dim light which surrounded them couldn't hide Adora's strange behavior from her girlfriend, with her multicolored eyes squinting in careful suspicion. Adora swallows hard and prays Catra will just go back to sleep, the gears in her head still reeling torturously in the aftermath of her... well, wet dream. Incredibly _concerning_ wet dream.

"What exactly were you dreaming about?" Catra manages with a raised, knowing brow. Try as she might to remain collected, Adora's breaths were unsteady, chest heaving erratically. Her face was still burning with the realization she'd almost got off to herself in her sleep. She pressed her legs together tightly in an attempt to hide her bleeding arousal.

She'd never dreamt of anyone like that before— well, nobody besides Catra. Which was normal considering they had a healthy, consistent sex life. Somehow this almost felt like a betrayal. But, at the same time.. she felt like she could have this, justified in the simple fact that it was _herself_? It made no sense, certainly not even now.. but her brain turns the thought over and over again in search of proper rationale.

Catra hums in impatience at her girlfriend's reluctance to answer. Catra knew Adora well— knew her every flickering gaze of avoidance, every drop of nervous sweat racing down her forehead. The way she was keeping considerable distance from her parter despite her affectionate nature. She was hiding something no doubt embarrassing, and in this moment she made it her goal to fish it out of her. Mouth quipping into a grin, she's nearly convinced she's caught her girlfriend having a compromising dream, leaning foward into her space.

Adora's silence seemed to answer for her, body tensing in anticipation as her girlfriend begins to catch on. Catra is so close to her now, incredibly close.. she can feel the feline's breaths tickle her eyelashes, warm and fierce.

"Come on, Adora..." Catra's tail flicks from behind her, slowly working its way up Adora's arm. "Do tell your _incredibly_ curious girlfriend..."

Adora swallows hard, feeling smaller than she's ever been. But Catra's extra appendage feels so good, and she's already so worked up, maybe admittance wasn't so bad if—

"She-ra." The words come out on impulse, suprising even herself.

Catra's tail jerks away, smug expression falling instantaneously. She must've hit a nerve there— after all, any mention or reminder of She-ra usually meant grueling nightmares or some sort of pain, as Adora had always had trouble with letting go. Even if she could still transform, She-ra's true being was certainly gone. Constantly invading her mind like a sick parasite. Ears dropping, Catra sputters,"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know—"

"No, no. You weren't wrong. She was..." she closes her mouth shut as if the words were forbidden, but upon seeing her girlfriend's careful gaze decided on, "going down on me."

Catra's eyes shot open like saucers. The words had more effect on her (both physically and mentally) than she'd care to admit, tail going stiffer than a board and body unmoving. Only moments ago she had thought she had upset her girlfriend with the assumption, but the sudden confession had Catra's mouth agape in shock. That certainly hadn'tbeen what she expected, though she couldn't say she wasn't incredibly enticed by the revelation.

"That's... wow." Catra seemed to lick her lips at the thought alone. She's not sure what else to say besides the obvious— "That's um... really fucking hot, Adora."

Relief floods the blonde's system at these words, suddenly feeling far less ashamed. Hearing that Catra was as into this as she was had her burning much hotter. She really wasn't mad that it wasn't about her?

Apparently not, as her gaze grows hungry and she crawls toward her girlfriend. "You must be so worked up.." Catra's voice is like honey, dripping through her veins and gripping her like a vice. She's running a finger down Adora's jaw dangerously slow. Licking her lips at the sight of her girlfriend's flush of arousal.

_Yes, Catra. You don't even know the half of it,_ she screams within the cavern on her mind. Her legs are trembling now underneath her girlfriend's touch, begging for a release that had never actually come. Shera had done an incredible job of invading her mind, controlling her body— even despite being nothing more than a dream.

"Please touch me," she blurts.

Catra only chuckles— it was obvious how much the fantasy had gotten to her what with the desperation aligning her voice. Adora was never very open about her kinks but this had certainly gotten Catra's attention. She wanted to know more.

"What was she doing?" Catra is moving her splayed hands up her girlfriend's abs, her full chest.. enjoying her like the delicacy she is. She could only dream of amassing such a build, soaking in every rippling muscle under her clawed fingertips. "In your dream..."

Adora tries to close her eyes and think back to the dream, but it only comes back in a haze of moans and thrusts. The feeling of a Catra's hands exploring her trembling body certainly wasn't helping her focus.

"This, perhaps?" Catra's fingers trail themselves from Adora's collarbone to her breast in a hard line. The touch is nothing short of electric, shooting straight down to her core as Catra begins to remove her shirt by pulling it over her head. Adora hurries to strip it off completely, eager and restless. Not wanting to repeat the torturous pace of her dream.

Now exposed, Catra leaves small bites and pecks starting from the bottom of her jaw to her belly button. Leaving her girlfriend a tense, moaning mess as she yet again finds the messy sheets beneath her to grip on. Foreplay was normally a necessity, but it seemed as though Adora had already gotten hers as Catra noticed her groaning impatience.

Her eyes flick up at her girlfriend, shuddering and producing rather vulgar noises— all for her. "Or maybe she did this.." Catra is lunging down now, straight for Adora's core. She knew how worked up she was already, not one to refuse her girlfriend's obvious arousal. She spreads her thighs with her hands. The catgirl's face seems to glow at the sight of her girlfriend's flower, terribly swollen and pink. Her mouth nearly waters at the sight.

A finger drags down her slit, somehow emulating She-ra's movements in her dream. But the careful yet furious strokes that accompany it are all Catra and Catra alone. "Wow, Adora.. I don't think you've ever felt this wet before.." but there was no hint of annoyance in these words, only a gaze brimming with fascination at this discovery. Adora groaned at the words alone, the warmth of Catra's breaths doing wonders to her core.

"Please, Catra." She cries, not even caring that she was begging. As much as she loved to receive, it wasn't often this level of tense desperation seeped through her form. Catra couldn't get enough of it, eyes hungry and roaming greedily over the sight of her shameless girlfriend. She can smell her arousal from a considerable distance away, distinct and yearning for her careful touch. Catra would gladly abide.

She finally brings her mouth her her aching sex, tongue pointing foward to tease her clit. Adora cries out and sinks her finger's into the catgirl's thick mane, gripping tightly as if she'll collapse without a proper hold. She licks a long, slow stripe through her folds that she knew drove her girlfriend absolutely crazy. She's already so sensitive— normally Adora lasted long but she surely wouldn't this time. Catra could tell in the way her moans grew shrill and fraught as her strokes paced faster.

She rolls her hood back in forth, and Adora bites down on her lip to keep down a scream. Adora nearly squeals when her girlfriend's tongue teases her entrance, pushing in slow. Catra's gaze flickers upward at her, blue eye peeking madly at her lover's expression, contorted in pleasure. She can't help but take pride in it. Seeing Adora in such a vulnerable state— albeit after quite the confession— it was something nobody else could have but her. She hums into her sex while Adora pulls her closer by the hair, wordlessly begging her to continue. She's grinding against her face now, smearing wetness in her quest to find release.

Catra would gladly give it to her.

" _Catra_!" Adora crying out her name so shamelessly was all the encouragement she needed to speed things up. She grips her hips hard, now, claws sinking into her lover's skin as she grounds herself in place. Her nose bumps against Adora's clit and she pressed herself forward, continuing the pursuit of her inner walls with her skilled tongue.

"Mm..." she mumbles into her clit, voice raw and husky, "Come for me, babe."

Adora shook violently and released Catra's hair as she came, her lover lightly lapping over her slit to help her ride out her orgasm. A heavy cry accompanied the action as Adora slumped forward into her girlfriend, accepting her embrace easily. As strong arms enraptured her, Catra nearly growled.

As sweet as that gesture was, (don't get her wrong, she _loved_ cuddling) the catgirl was far too heated to slow down.Catra dove for her girlfriend's mouth, hungry kiss taking form. Adora tastes herself on Catra's tongue— in excess, her essence drips out of her girlfriend's mouth like water. Adora moans into the kiss, unable to hide how much she was into this. It was clear how far the extent of her excitement had come.

Catra's small hands find the handle of her girlfriend's sword, located underneath the bed. It was far from the real sword obviously— just a replica generously donated by Casta, but they'd certainly made use of it in other ways. She's straddling Adora now, eyes locked onto her gaze as if there's no other sight she'd rather indulge in. Adora sees the sword and immediately catches on, transforming beneath the catgirl without another breath.

Admittedly, the sight was delicious. The mighty Shera helpless under her smaller figure— it was an image Catra was sure she'd never get tired of. At one point, all she'd ever wanted was the warrior princess on her knees at her feet. Even now it's a perspective that makes her twitch. Her eyes grow dark simply thinking about what she could do— what she could ask of Adora, especially now that she knew her dirty little fantasy.

She places a few kisses under her jaw before pulling away, devastatingly slow as to elicit a groan of despair from the warrior princess. Catra only grins and steps away from her, hand on her hip as she soaked in the sight. Her magical girlfriend sitting before her with hooded eyes, still sensitive from her release, patiently waiting for her next words.

"Touch yourself." Catra breathes with heavy pupils. It's enough for Adora to gush once again— Shera obeys the command without fail, pushing aside her waistband, fingers sliding toward her (once more) throbbing sex. Catra peels her girlfriend's undergarments and skirt away slowly as the blonde begins to jerk herself off, torturously, gaze never leaving her girlfriend's own.

"Look right here." Catra points to the mirror across from them, one which extends from the bottom

of the wall to about eye level. Adora's eyes move slowly as if soaking in every detail of the reflection before her eyes land on the mighty Shera. She finds an image of herself, collapsed back onto her ass with her legs spread wide open, skirt pulled down to her knees to provide a full view of her core to an audience of two. Eyes dark and heavy with lust at the scene happening before her. "Mmm.. you really like that, huh? Watching shera come undone?" Catra muses from beside her, fake sword pressed into the carpet.

Fuck, did she. "Ah... _yes_." She admits. It was oddly hypnotizing, watching the blonde warrior stare back at her in the mirror.She'd been Shera with Catra in bed countless times, and yet she hadn't even thought for a second of how she looked. She hadn't had a chance to see what a naked and worked up warrior princess was like in the dream— the sound of her moans as she reached her peak, the feeling of her hands gripping her body tightly as if never daring to release her. They were one in the same, but still so incredibly different her mind couldn't help but seperate them—Adora gasped at the fantasy. Hips jerking violently at the thought alone.

Catra seems to be enjoying herself, too, tail thumping behind her erratically as she watches with hooded eyes. Absorbing every detail of she-ra's form in the mirror, the two watching the show together. She fights the urge to sink her own hand in her pants, too enticed to focus on herself right now.

Adora's tracing fast circles across her aching sex, gasping at this newfound position. Watching herself get off, shoulders pressed to the ground and hips raised. Her lover beside her propped up next to her fake sword— it was so breathtaking of a reflection she almost forget any semblance of breathing.

She can feel herself get close again, clit twitching from around her fingers. Catra chomps into her shoulder at the pulse point between her neck and collarbone, and with a heavy cry, Shera trembles into her second orgasm.

Slightly overstimulated, she jerks her hand away from her dripping core and instead brings it to the side of her girlfriend's face, bringing traces of her essence with it. Catra is watching her in nothing short of awe as she meets her lover's post orgasm smirk.

"That was... _quite_ the show," Catra admits with a smile of her own, bringing her lover's fingers into her mouth and gently sucking. She hums around the stiff digits and Adora bites her lip at the arousing sight. She doesn't let herself get too distracted from her task, though, gently pushing the catgirl away from her and toward the bed.

"You're so good to me, Catra," she gasps, feeling breathless but certainly not extinguished. Catra knew her body so well, had mapped it out as if it were her own. Nobody else could possibly touch her like this.. make her tremble so elegantly and tumble over the edge so many times she couldn't keep track. She loved Catra so much—she especially loved her careful hands and skilled mouth.

"Let me take care of you." She promises, now leaning over the catgirl this time. Catra is wearing far too many clothes for Adora's liking in this moment. She still sat, unmoving, in her bra and lacy underwear. She's waiting for her next move as Adora's tongue trails from her wrist to her shoulder, in a strange yet arousing path that never failed to force Catra's head back against the mattress.

As she finally rids her of her wretched clothing, the warrior collapses on top of Catra without warning. Bare chest to bare chest, their bodies are pressed flush against one another. Catra almost grinds into the larger woman's form as impatience buzzed off of her in waves. If Adora didn't fuck her now, she would gladly do it herself.

Adora leans back a bit just to see her prize. She sneaks a peak at her girlfriend's core, which is (unsurprisingly) dripping its extract down her furry thighs. The curly brown hair surrounding it is soaked and matted, twitching in an open invitation.

"Oh wow..." Now it's her turn to be cocky as she admires her girlfriend's impressive amount of slick, "Looks like I'm not the only one who enjoyed that."

"Shut up," Catra mumbles, reminding Adora of herunexpected shyness come her turn. As much as Catra loved giving orders and calling the shots; it wasn't too difficult a task for Adora to have her screaming her name and begging for more. This was a safe space, after all— no judgements fell between the two, and Adora promised to take care of her lover. Whether it be in or out of the bedroom.

Adora is still entranced with her girlfriend's small, perky tits, looking down at them with wide eyes as if they're the only thing worth looking at. She's obsessed with them— the way her fur is shorter and much softer here, her light scratches sending a trail across the hair. "So sensitive," Even a simple stroke across her nipple sends Catra into a frenzy. Soon enough her entire face is buried between her lover's breasts. She takes a heavy whiff of Catra's musk, half sweat and remains of shampoo from earlier that morning.

Catra feels as if she can come from these careful touches alone. Adora wasn't lying when she said Catra was sensitive here, between the way Adora caught her nipple between her fingers while stroking the fur underneath her left breast, she was sure she wouldn't last long. Before Catra can possibly near the edge Adora removes her hands and the catgirl whines at the loss of touch.

"Do you want my fingers or my mouth?" Adora questions casually, as if it didn't send another crash of libido through her girlfriend.

"Your fingers," Catra nearly gasps, chest rising and falling erratically at what was to come. She thinks about She-ra's meaty digits sinking into her core, biting her lip at the mere image.

Her face is hovering over Catra's as she fucks into her slowly, one finger at first as to avoid hurting her with their size. Catra bites back a moan and Adora stops the thrust midway. "Let me hear you." She commands, the words alone causing Catra to gush into her hand.

"More," Catra demands in exchange, and Adora complies. Now she's lifting Catra with her free hand, placing her on her lap. Catra gasps at how her girlfriend lifts her with ease and her legs clench around a muscled thigh, beginning to grind down on it as She-ra's fingers continue their pursuit inside her. She adds a second finger and the stretch is _divine_. Catra howls.

The catgirl throws her head back and She-ra is engrossed with the sight before her. Catra is thrusting down on not only her fingers but her soaked thigh, movements frantic and wild. She was so animal-like in this state, not a care in the world aside from chasing that release that was so very close. Her free hand finds the rough patch of hair above the base of Catra's tail, stroking lightly.

" _Adora_!" Catra whines as she makes use of her weakness, fingertips tugging lightly at the base of her tail. If Catra was most sensitive anywhere, it was here— the appendage squirmed wildly under her touch, thumping against the mattress.

It's then that she takes three fingers to the hilt with ease. Catra's back arches, chasing after those long fingers as she slowly reaches her peak. A yelp rips from her throat as she feels her body pulse into her orgasm.

Adora captures her lips before one final thrust and tug, and Catra screams as she convulses, coming hard around Adora's fingers. Adora swallows the lewd noise from between her lips and holds Catra close as she shudders and grips her forearms tightly.

She pulls her fingers out of her girlfriend's quivering sex, a trail of essence following suit. Catra is still shuddering and slowly evening out her breaths, curling into a little ball. She looks up at her girlfriend with pleading eyes, a gaze that is somehow rather chaste in the aftermath of their session, demanding— "Cuddle me."

Adora can not help but comply with a chuckle as she detransforms and finds her place beside her girlfriend in their shared cot. Catra likes to be the little spoon, usually plagued with exhaustion in the aftermath (of She-ra's wrath) and wanting nothing more than to be held by her girlfriend. Her back is pressed to Adora's naked body as if she belongs there.

"You're one kinky princess.. you know that?" Catra mumbles, tail wrapping around her girlfriend's lower back to pull her closer. Adora is thumbing a featherlight touch across the catgirl's wrist.

"Oh, I know. But you love it." Adora grins with a knowing laugh. She can't help the safety she feels pressed up to her girlfriend- the unmatchable warmth of her touch. She has no problem admitting that.

"Fuck yeah I do." Catra smiles back, all teeth and fangs and so much admiration. "And I love you."

"Love you too, cat." Adora nearly sobs the words out. Sue her for getting emotional after sex but, she was so incredibly lucky.

"Not as much as you love watching She—"

"Okay, alright. I get it."

She was never going to live this one down.  
  



End file.
